Take Hold of Me
by shipperluv
Summary: Riley becomes a little stuck on the fact that Maya keeps grabbing Lucas by the shirt to jerk him towards her. She finally decides she wants to be 'evened up'.


**For those of you waiting for an update on The Most Magical Place, I apologize, I've gotten a little sidetracked writing other things, but I do have the next chapter more than halfway finished, and I'm planning to get back to it today. For now, this little scenario popped into my head less than a week ago, which officially makes it the fastest thing I've ever written, lol. Hopefully that'll carry over to what I try and write today. Enjoy!**

* * *

"...and he said if he caught him chewing gum in his class again, he'd put fliers up all over school with Trevor's picture on them and a caption, saying 'I can't stop chewing gum in class no matter how many times I get chewed out about it'."

There was laughter and a few groans at the awful pun when Riley got through with the story. She and her five friends were gathered around the coffee table in their usual spot at Topanga's, where they were taking a break from doing their homework.

"That sounds like Kellerman," Maya responded. "He's always making the corniest jokes. Doesn't he know everybody would probably laugh at him more than they would Trevor if he did something like that?"

"I don't know. Trevor would probably take a little heat on it too," Lucas disagreed. "I know I wouldn't want to get ragged on for having my picture up all over school on some goofy flier like that."

"Speaking of fliers," Zay spoke up, changing the subject. "Did you guys see the ones they put up today about the school talent show?"

"I did," Smackle answered, as several others nodded. "Were you thinking about entering, Zay?"

"I am, actually. Thought I might show 'em some of my killer dance moves." Grinning, he moved his torso and arms to a silent beat in a smooth display of those 'moves' from his chair. "Maybe do something classical, mix in a little freestyle..." he suggested, still moving his hands, and the others gave murmurs of approval at his idea. "I don't suppose any of you would want to join me so I don't have to get up there and and go solo would you?"

"Get up on stage and dance in front of the whole school? No thanks," Farkle said in immediate rejection. Dancing goofily at a school dance was one thing, but putting himself in the spotlight while doing it wasn't anything he had a desire to do.

"Unfortunately, dance has never been a pursuit that I've had an affinity for, so I, too, must say no," Smackle added apologetically.

When Zay's gaze went to the trio sitting on the orange chairs, as the only ones left, Lucas snorted and shook his head. "You already know you don't want me up there with you. You've always said I look like one of those giant windsock things when I dance. I'd rather not have the whole entire school saying that about me too," he said wryly. "Face it, man, you're kinda out of luck here. The only ones of us who could even hope to keep up with you when you dance are these two." He gestured with his thumbs to the girls sitting on either side of him. And he wasn't just being generous by including Riley in the estimation. Her coordination really had improved after working with Coach Kelly and the squad the previous year. Her innate lack of grace was still kind of an issue, but she did alright.

"But Riley's moves are more of the cheerleader variety. And good luck getting _this_ one to do anything like a school talent show." His lips were twisted in a smirk as he directed the last part at Maya.

She immediately took offense and grabbed him by the front of his shirt to jerk him towards her until he was only inches from her face. "You sayin' I don't have any talent, Ranger Rick?"

Riley watched as their shared 'boyfriend' allowed himself to be pulled into her best friend's personal space. All she could see was his back and Maya's face over his shoulder, but that was enough for Riley to tell that in spite of her best attempts at intimidation, Lucas's shoulders were relaxed when he lifted his hands in surrender and spoke to her placatingly.

"I'm just saying I didn't think that was really your kind of thing. You know you have plenty of talent, Maya."

Slightly appeased, the petite blond released his shirt, and he sat back in his seat with an amused twist to his lips.

The conversation moved on, but Riley was no longer following it. That little lift of Lucas's lips had grabbed her attention and wouldn't let go for some reason. Her mind replayed the way Maya had just gotten up in his face. Or more accurately, how she'd forced Lucas to get up in _her_ face.

Riley didn't know why the whole thing was bothering her so much. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd seen Maya do that. In fact, it probably wasn't even the first time she'd seen her do it this week. Which said something about how often she did it. And Lucas always allowed her to do it without protest. Riley had to wonder if maybe he might even like it a little bit when she did it. That little smile on his face when he'd turned back around this time certainly seemed to suggest that he did.

The thought made something in her chest feel tight. And if she was being honest, it wasn't the first time she'd felt that little twist of objection. Maya had been grabbing the neck of his shirt like that ever since the first year they'd known him. Even when he and Riley'd had their unofficial thing going, Maya had been known to do it. At first, Riley hadn't thought all that much about it. After all, she did it to Farkle too sometimes. But lately, Maya seemed to be doing it to Lucas more and more often. And as Riley was forced to stand by and watch when it happened, she was starting to see that there was something inherently... flirty about it. And aggressive.

She wasn't sure whether to envy the sexily aggressive move or resent it.

She was still pondering it after the homework session had broken up and Lucas was walking her home. They'd seen Maya and the others off to the subway station, so now it was just her and Lucas making their way to her house.

"You've been quiet tonight," he observed, after they'd walked in silence for awhile.

"I have? Oh, yeah, I guess I have. I've just been- thinking about something I guess."

Lucas nodded. "Anything you want to share?" he asked with a smile.

She deliberated over the subject for a few seconds more, then came to a decision. Taking a deep breath for courage, she said determinedly , "Yeah, actually, it is. Something happened tonight that I think you need to even up with me."

"It did?" Lucas's brows furrowed as he went back over the events of the night. The evening up thing between the two girls had really become a chore. One that was starting to make him tired of the constant push and pull. It was a surprise for Riley to demand the evening up for herself though. Usually it was Maya demanding equal time. When Riley was the one urging him to do it, it was usually on Maya's behalf instead of her own. Try as he might, he couldn't think of anything he'd done with Maya that night that he needed to make even.

"I'm sorry, Riley. I'm not sure what you're talking about," he had to admit as they came to the steps of her brownstone. "Tell me what it was and I'll make it right."

He turned to face her when they came to a stop and Riley looked into the willing sincerity that shone in his expression.

Before she could lose her nerve, she answered, "It was this."

Without missing a beat, she reached out to grab a handful of his shirt in her fist, and hauled him up to her face.

Lucas sucked in an audible breath of surprise as he went stumbling towards her with the sharp tug, and once they were only millimeters apart they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Everything around them seemed to become still with expectancy as they took in the other's features from such close proximity. Riley hadn't expected the thrill that quivered through her or the sudden warmth that washed over her with each touch of his eyes on her face.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like," she confessed breathily, neither of them making a move to separate.

Her little hand fisting the neck of his shirt was doing unexpected things to him inside, and Lucas swallowed before replying raspily, "Yeah? So what does it feel like?"

Daring? Empowering? Like the single most emboldening, sexy thing she'd ever done in her life? How about jealousy inducing because Maya had done this with him so many times?

It was all those things and more, but what she said to him was, "It- actually feels pretty good. How does it feel to you?"

It felt... like everything had been turned upside down. She'd taken him by surprise when she'd grabbed him like that. And suddenly finding himself up in her face was making it a little hard to think. His head was spinning, his throat was dry, and her lips were so close that the only thing in his head was thoughts about kissing her. _That_ was how it felt.

"It doesn't feel the same as when Maya does it," he answered dazedly, shaking his head a little.

His words sent a rush of disappointment flooding through her. Which was quickly followed by a sense of resignation. Of course it wouldn't feel the same. Maya was passionate, fiery, and beautiful. The aggressive flirtatiousness was just something that came from her naturally. Riley had been silly to think that she could pull off anything that was even remotely sexy.

Feeling defeated, she lowered her eyes and started to let go of Lucas's shirt, but his fingers immediately curled around hers to keep them where they were.

Seeing that she had misunderstood his words, Lucas made it more clear. "It doesn't feel like it does with Maya because I've never wanted to kiss her the way I want to kiss you right now."

The low admission made her heart flutter, her stomach flip, and took her breath away all at the same time.

"Oh," she breathed, wide eyes coming up to lock on his, then dropping to his lips.

It was hard to believe what he'd said was true, but the intensity of his focus on her mouth quickly convinced her, and her lips started tingling under his avid gaze. She had to wonder if her return gaze was filled with as much fervency as his was.

His next statement seemed to confirm that it was.

"And if you keep looking at me like that...I'm gonna think you _want_ me to kiss you, and then I don't know if I'll be able to help myself."

Her heartbeat quickened even further. And she hadn't thought it was possible for it to race any faster than it already was. The longer they stood there locked together, the more the anticipation and excitement between them grew. She realized she **did** want him to kiss her. She wanted that a lot.

Feeling a renewal of that daring empowerment she'd felt before, she replied in a mesmerized taunt. "Like what? Like this?" She looked into his eyes before deliberately dropping her gaze to his lips and lingering there. When she made the return trip to his eyes, she found a heat blazing in their glittering depths that she'd never seen before. It sort of made her knees feel weak.

"Yeah, exactly like that," Lucas returned in a gravelly voice. To him, that had been a clear invitation, and he didn't hesitate any longer to take her up on it.

Bringing his hands up to cradle either side of her face, he tilted his head and closed the distance between them, giving her time to object if she didn't want this.

But she made no move to stop him, and his lips finally closed in on hers.

If their first kiss had been like a brief gentle rain, this one was like strong winds sweeping through them and a low thunder rumbling up through their feet. Riley hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of sensation she felt throughout her entire body from that single point of contact. The movement of his lips on hers was guided by emotion rather than any kind of knowledge or experience, but that didn't make the feelings it was invoking any less powerful or pervasive. She felt like she'd been lit up inside. Like she was glowing with a visible warmth. It was beautiful, and thrilling. She never wanted it to end.

Lucas felt her lose her grip on his shirt, and when her hand slipped up to curve behind his neck instead, it sent a shiver running through him. He pressed his lips even more firmly to hers, and his fingers threaded through her hair to bring her closer.

Kissing her was more amazing than he'd ever imagined. And he'd imagined it a lot. It felt like flying. It felt like the rush he got from making a home run times about a thousand. It filled him with things he couldn't name, and made his heart feel like it could burst. He could easily become addicted to this soaring rush of feeling and the incredible softness of her lips.

As much as they both wanted it to go on, they eventually had to stop to catch their breath. Lucas pulled back with a shuddering exhalation of air, and Riley reluctantly let him go. Both breathing unevenly, they met each other's eyes.

"Wow," Lucas exclaimed when he felt capable of speech.

"Yeah. Very wow," she emphatically agreed. "You think it always feels like that?"

"I don't know,' he replied, head tilting in a considering shrug. Then a devilish smile curved his lips as he suggested, "You could always grab me by the shirt again and we could find out."

Her own lips lifted in a smile of approval, mischief dancing in her eyes. Playfully, she took hold of a fistful of his shirt. Eyes locked on his, she pulled him to her much more gently this time, and lifted her face in anticipation of his kiss.

Halting the lowering of his head on his way to her lips, he pulled back so he could see her fully. "You should know, I won't be evening this up with Maya. This was officially me, making my choice."

Riley's face lit up in a smile, joy over his words bubbling forth.

A part of her wanted to stop in worry about what this would mean for Maya and their relationships with one another. But when his lips took hers again, and that quiet thunder rumbled through her, she decided that could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
